Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby
The Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby is a medium-sized gun that shoots explosives similar to grenades, only weaker and different in appearance. Appearance It looks like a weapon that has a broad barrel with a white bottom and a red strip on the top. Also it features an ark-like wire on the back on the gun, and blinks a red light indicating that its reloading the next grenade. It fires considerably fast, and when upgraded to level 3, it spams 2 grenades at once at the same rate of fire as a pistol and with with a greater blast force and damage then the standard grenade launcher. It can be seen being used in level 16 by usurpation soldier and in level 26 by Civil Security Lites with the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro. Counter-Part It also has a counter-part that the drones use in level 4 and 13. Its appearance is the same, except the color is slightly darker and the handle and trigger are missing. This is the only gun that can be picked up by the Proxy to give Marine and Noir Lime in the entire campaign and also can picked up in multiplayer games and custom maps. There is a glitch where if run against a wall and point this weapon at the wall and fire it, the grenade goes through the wall and also can take on plazma burst 2 hacked level 38 you press tab and you choose proxy and press enter say dm you kill the marine and go until the end and all the alien guns and Grenade Launcher was changed/moved into slot:2,slot:3,slot:4,slot:6 and slot:7. Trivia *Despite that it's grenades are big it can glitch through some walls. *On a Single Player map it can be modified to shoot 2 grenades at once. *Some do the "ricochet" to kill some campers in one way through places. *The grenades in the launcher are different from the ordinary grenades the player throws. *It is unknown why the weapon is called at the end "CS-SpamThemBaby", or it might have been just a name for tellling someone to spam the gun, as the grenades never end. *The gernades shot out by the gernade launcher can be affected using the kinetic module. *In Multiplayer, The Rate of Fire of this gun Changes to Semi-Auto. While in Singleplayer, it shoots Automatically. Category:Weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Explosive Weapons Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:126 Category:127 Category:128 Category:129 Category:130 Category:131 Category:1332 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:146 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:151 Category:152 Category:153 Category:154 Category:155 Category:156 Category:157 Category:158 Category:159 Category:160 Category:161 Category:162 Category:163 Category:164 Category:165 Category:166 Category:167 Category:168 Category:169 Category:170 Category:171 Category:172 Category:173 Category:174 Category:175 Category:176 Category:177 Category:178 Category:179 Category:180 Category:181 Category:182 Category:183 Category:184 Category:185 Category:186 Category:187 Category:188 Category:189 Category:190 Category:191 Category:192 Category:193 Category:194 Category:195 Category:196 Category:197 Category:198 Category:199 Category:200 Category:201 Category:202 Category:203 Category:204 Category:205 Category:206 Category:207 Category:208 Category:209 Category:210 Category:211 Category:212 Category:213 Category:214 Category:215 Category:216 Category:217 Category:218 Category:219 Category:220 Category:221 Category:222 Category:223 Category:224 Category:225 Category:226 Category:227 Category:228 Category:229 Category:230 Category:231 Category:232 Category:233 Category:234 Category:235 Category:236 Category:237 Category:238 Category:239 Category:240 Category:241 Category:242 Category:243 Category:244 Category:245 Category:246 Category:247 Category:248 Category:249 Category:250